Zeppelin
by AagwaMiyusu
Summary: Kazu stared at Emily. She was calm for most of the time, except for the occasional twitch of a fist. "So, what did you wish for?" "I don't wanna tell you," "Why not?" "You're still a stranger. Why should I?" He visibly flinched at that. "Because you let me kiss you, Emily," Sequel to 'Hot Air Balloon.' Still understandable, to some extent. One-shot.


**Zeppelin**

* * *

Kazu stared at Emily. She was calm for most of the time, randomly looking at her watch. Except for the occasional twitch of a fist, she was alright. He sighed and put away the binoculars; the park was in clear view from his house albeit far.

He grabbed the AT he received from Emily and laced them up, checking the pair for any new tears. He fixed them up in the morning, realizing that they were way too worn down for something he weeks ago. Emily was sure to recognize them as hers, but he didn't care much; she had the right to know after all.

At least about the ATs at the moment.

"Sis, I'm going!" He jumped out the balcony, landing on fours as he glanced up; the first floor looked far away from the bottom. He shook his head and ran off to the park, zipping and zooming through the crowds of people on the pavements.

* * *

After an hour or two, he skidded to a stop near the park's opposite entrance and slid on the stupid glasses. Maybe later, he would remove them, when Emily seemed calm enough.

Kazu had to put it down to her gently, that's for sure.

He wondered what sort of idiot he was as he slowly skated towards her unsuspecting back. When he just a few centimeters away, he lifted his hand to poke her and thought better of it.

Instead he skidded around her and dodged that one punch he was expecting.

"Asshole,"

"Hey, you can't blame me. I was acting on my instincts,"

"Yeah right. You're lucky that you're even breathing,"

"Thank you, I guess…"

"Damn right,"

Just like that, they closed the topic on the 'instinctive' kiss. He expected blood but this is great!

Emily sighed and was about to turn to go sit in her usual place when she noticed his ATs.

"Where did you get these?"

"Oh, these were the ones I told you about. Gifts, you know? I just fixed them so they looked nice," The seed of doubt was planted. There was a look of suspicion on Emily's face as she stared at the treks.

"From whom?"

"A guy I know. He's cool," Her face cleared of emotion but the lurking doubt was clear in her eyes. Kazu only smiled innocently as he felt his cheeks hurt. Emily shook her head and slowly skated over to the usual benches, her movements stiff.

"So, planning to postpone the race anytime soon?" Kazu asked; it never did hurt to ask.

"No, never," She drew out each syllable as she stretched her arms.

"No point hiding the bandages with the clothes you know?" The night was cool but not enough to be covered head to toe.

Usually she wore really short shorts…

Kazu coughed once and got up.

"Well, since you're lazy, let's just hand around the town. I got a place to show you," Emily stared at him, studying his expression or what she could see. He sighed.

"Believe me, I won't try anything weird. You would kill me if I did anyways," She still didn't stop staring though she agreed to come with him.

He smirked.

"It's a bit far, but the wait's worth the surprise," Kazu continued towards the gate he came through, making a move towards his house as Emily followed. He wasn't taking her to his home anytime soon though; he was taking her to the sea-side view that happened to be his backyard.

Minutes passed in silence, as they both went over at a lazy pace. It was only nearing ten, much too early than their assigned time. He sighed and checked back, only to find Emily fly pass him. Huh?

"Hey, slow poke! We're having a freaking race!" Just like that, she jumped down the stairs, disappearing from view. Kazu stared blankly for a second, after which he jumped down the short distance and glided down the hand rail.

"You don't even know where I'm taking you!"

She didn't listen; the girl was busy jumping from one red canopy to another, the shopkeepers shouting at her wake.

Well, at least she was going the right direction.

* * *

After what seemed like hours again, the two were on the beach with their ATs in their hands.

"Wow, I didn't know this side of town!"

"Yeah, but I do," Kazu smiled; made it all the more special.

"How's the view then?"

"Beautiful…"

It truly was; the moon was on top of the sky, a few clouds blocking the sight of the glowing orb and the stars. The sea was glittering, a few rocks poking out of the moving surface. There were palm trees all around the place and the sand was white and spotless. Either they cleaned the place really well, or this was a private beach.

Emily sighed, her head swarming with thoughts of Kazu. She laughed sad and turned around, only to find her companion walking towards the thicket of bushes.

"Hey wait up!" She ran through the sand, her legs already tired cause of the hustling she was doing. Seriously, why couldn't the sand be smooth or something?! By the time she reached the wild bushes, she lost sight of him. Emily stumbled onto a playground instead.

There were a number of structures all over the place, along with a small skateboard park, swings, monkey bars and oddly, a big slide. The brunette stared at the place; there was even concrete on the ground, definitely for AT.

It was made more for a teen and less for a child.

"Over here, lady," The moon was right above his head, casting a shadow so dark, she thought he was a part of the playground.

"Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"That!" Now he was moving through the blocks, his silhouette flitting in and out as he walked leisurely.

"Idiot," He stopped, right next to the swings and took a seat, his legs stretching in front of him and crossing at the ankles.

"Come here,"

"Uh, why should I?" He didn't say anything as the waves of the sea silenced the creaks of the swing. Emily walked a few steps and stopped, her attention grabbed by the fading lines that appeared in her view.

"Ah, look, shooting stars!"

"Make a wish then, Emily," The brunette closed her eyes and whispered, glad that the sea drowned her wish from being heard.

Then she realized that he was _not_ supposed to know her name.

"So, what did you wish for?"

"I don't wanna tell you,"

"Why not?"

"Because you're still a stranger," He visibly flinched at that. His voice was low, barely audible over the waves when he replied.

"Will you stop saying that, please?"

"It's the truth,"

"No, it's not. You trust me,"

"How do you know that?"

He didn't reply back at that, opting to turn his head away from her instead. Emily frowned; he's not getting away with this so easily. She kept her AT near the bushes and walked towards him, light steps on the warm concrete.

"Tell me, how do you _exactly_ know that?" She was right in front of him now. His hood was off and she could see the blond tresses restricted by the white baseball cap he wore. Her heart was beating now, in her throat.

No it couldn't be…

He suddenly stood up and Emily tumbled backwards. Instinctively, she grabbed his shirt, his own hand grabbing her waist to prevent her fall. Another hand snaked behind her back and pulled her to a hug, his face very close to hers.

The brunette gasped; he wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his eyes sparkled a clear blue from the very little light that was present. She stared into their depths, her eyes wide open.

"Because you let me kiss you, Emily," Kazu was hovering so close to her face, his warm breath gently fanning over her lips. He was watching her so intently, the brunette tried to turn her face away from the attention.

The hand left her back, making a grab for her chin and turning it back towards him, only to find it squeezed shut.

"Emily," She didn't respond. Kazu nudged her nose with his, eliciting a faint dust of red on her cheeks. He shut his own eyes and placed a chaste kiss, chapped lips meeting soft ones and felt her shiver. It was nothing more and nothing less. At least for the moment. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, half lidded eyes staring at her closed ones.

"You let me kiss you again," Chocolate orbs peeked out as her eyes opened and suddenly, it was him who was engulfed in a hug.

"Kazu… I…" Her voice was feverish, her own breath catching between words. "You're so…"

He felt something of an insult coming along, but smiled instead, his hands tightening around her. Right now, he had all that he needed.

Emily, Emily, Emily and maybe the big slide, somewhere in middle.


End file.
